My Secret Summer
by ladyBlue Wolf
Summary: Hermione thinks she's happy until she meet a weird dark guy in a muggle library on her summer break third year. Oneshot no more!
1. Chapter 1

Hullo all. This is a little oneshot I thought of while writing my recent chapter of 'The Real Me'. Basically it's the story that Hermione tells Harry when she finds out he's been cutting himself.

Hermione mentally cursed as she pushed open the doors of the public library she often visited on summer break. It was near the beginning, she'd only gotten home a week ago, yet out of nowhere it decided to rain as if it were the middle of autumn. She had decided it was because God was bored and decided to play with her life some more.

Her parents were busy working, _again_, this year they were working on some sort of project to get on their bosses good side so that they could get a raise. They didn't need it, but once a Granger sets a goal, you can't stop them.

She walked through the normal shelves that she usually did when here and found that she'd read all of the good books already. So she started to wonder aimlessly until she came upon an unfamiliar section. The sign read: Anime/Manga.

She walked over and picked up a random book. The cover said "_Wolfs' rain"_. She started reading it and although she always thought comic books pointless she rather like the Japanese version. She was so into the Manga she didn't notice that somebody had walked into the same section and was reading over her shoulder until he spoke up.

"Good taste."

"Hwa?" said Hermione surprised as she jerked her hands up and lifted one foot off the ground in a, well, lame attempt at a defense position.

"Slow down there spark, I was just complimenting you on your taste in Manga." Said the boy.

He was tall, really tall. Like six four. **(Remember this is the summer after third year, neither Harry or Ron are close to this tall yet.) **He had deep black hair that flowed around his face and deep brown eyes. **(The way I'm imagining his hair is like the dudes' who sings that cannon ball (confidence) song.)** He was wearing skater/punk style gray jeans and an A Perfect Circle T-shirt on.

"Name's Isaiah. Yours?" he asked. **(You say it Eye-zay-ah) **

"Hermione."

"Cool, come here a lot?"

"Yeah, my parents work often and I have nothing better to do, so I come here."

"I see, you don't come in this section a lot though, do you?"

"Not really, I read novels mostly." She answered blandly.

They talked about good books they'd both read and he educated her on good Manga for much of the day until he said he had to got meet some friends and left, but not before getting her number. She blushed and felt like an idiot when he asked; nobody had ever wanted her number before.

After he had left Hermione grabbed a couple of the Mangas he had suggested, checked them out and began the long ride home on her bike. She was happy to see that it had stopped raining.

"'Mione, phone dear!" called Hermione's mother from the living room.

Hermione, who was in her room, reached over and picked up the phone in her room. "Hello?"

"Hello, Hermione?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Hey, it's Isaiah."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, you seem pretty cool, I'm meeting up with a couple friends under the downtown city bridge, wanna meet us there?"

"Sure, what time?"

"'Bout half an hour."

"Kay, I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione had gotten her father to give her a ride into town and had him drop her off a block away from the bridge. She didn't want him to know exactly where she was going to be, the bridge didn't have to good of a reputation. Strike that understatement of the year. It was known as the place where the 'mislead youth' hung out, if your kid was going to hang out there, you could kiss a future good bye and prepare a spot on your doorstep for the police.

She had dressed differently then she usually did for this reason. If she wore the usual pink shirt and jeans, she'd be stared at the whole time and she didn't like people looking at her. Instead, she wore a pair of black jeans and a plain dark blue sleeveless collar shirt.

"Hermione!" greeted Isaiah upon seeing her.

"Hey Isaiah."

"Everybody this is Mione, the chick I told you about. Mione, this is Derek, Sarah, Garret, and Tanner."

Yo, sup, hey, and a nod was what she got for a greeting.

It wasn't long before she fit right in and was talking as much as the rest of them. Tanner was the shortest and also the entertainer of the group. He would spontaneously yell out "I'm naked" and if you were talking, he would slip in the phrase "in the nude" wherever it would be funny. Garret was the laid back into a little of everything dude. Derek was the hard-core skater. Sarah was the one keeping them from getting into too much trouble, but knew how to make and take a joke as well.

She found that there was a dark side of her self that she hadn't noticed before. They all got started talking about their parents and she found that she was actually very upset at hers. That's when they pulled out their blades.

"You cut Mione?" asked Isaiah as if he was asking about the weather.

"No I don't."

"That's cool."

"I think I'd like to try though." She said uncertainly.

"You sure? I don't want to pressure you."

"Screw you, this is for me."

"In the nude."

"Shuddup Tanner."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Yeah man, not the time." Said Derek as he brought the blade down to his wrist. Hermione watched as he slowly eased the tip into his skin and the crimson liquid started to drip.

She looked over at Isaiah and saw that he had just done the same thing except with what looked like an old time razor for shaving, he then wiped the razor on his shirt and handed her the now clean utensil.

She took it and looked it over carefully. It must have been apparent on her face that she wasn't sure of how exactly to go about it because a second later Isaiah pulled her into his lap and put his hand over hers, guiding it like you would for a child learning to write.

He slowly guided it over to her wrist and pressed it onto her warm flesh, only onto. It was her choice to push it into… and she did. She felt a new kind of feeling enter her, a mix of adrenaline, anger, and calm acceptance. She relaxed into his body.

Ta-daa! The end... or is it? I know I said this would be a oneshot but, dunno, feels like there's more story to be told. What do you guys think? If you guys say so I'll just leave it as it is, or continue with this as a multi-chapter fic. Up to you.

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello all! I got two reviews saying that they want me to continue so I shall! Enjoy…**_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione rolled over and sighed into her pillow.

Tap. Tap. TAP.

This time she let out a deep throaty groan before mumbling about stupid mornings and pulling her blanket over her head.

TAP. TAP. TAP. "Mione!"

"What?" She growled throwing off her blankets. "Oh, hey Isaiah." She said looking properly at her window.

"Let me in. You are not a night person."

"I am as long as I'm not sleeping first, and to tell you the truth I thought you were my mum trying to wake me up during the morning. So, technically I'm not a morning person." She contradicted opening the window.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We're all going down to the lake, want to come?"

"Yeah, just let me change." She said looking down at the shorts and tank top she was wearing for Pj's.

"Okay."

"You kinda need to go out of the room, unless you're going to watch me."

"Well…"

"Out you perv!"

Chuckling he complied.

After changing into a pair of gray skater pants (that she stole from Isaiah) and black T-shirt she climbed out her window onto the roof and down a tree where Isaiah was waiting by a black motorcycle.

It had only been about a week since she met up with him and the others under the bridge, but despite that, she felt as if she had known them all for years. What she loved most about hanging out with them is that they never talked about annoying details. For example, she had no clue how old any of them were and they never asked how old she was, which she was happy for because she was pretty sure they were all older. They just hung out. Her parents were getting a little suspicious that she had started to get a life and were a little curious as to who she was hanging out with, but soon let it rest.

"You comfy?" asked Isaiah as she hopped on the back and put her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, let's go. We have to be back before my parents wake up. What time is it anyway?"

"'Bout 11:30." With that he started up the bike and they were on the road.

At about midnight they arrived at the lake where they meet up with Garret, Tanner, Sarah, and Derek.

"Ha! Pay up Derek!" exclaimed Tanner as they approached.

"I bet that you wouldn't be able to wake her up." Explained Derek reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an old weathered wallet.

"Almost didn't."

"Shut up."

"Ooo, she's grumpy." Teased Garret before receiving a large thump on the head. "That hurt."

"Good."

"So… what do you guys want to do?" asked Sarah.

"Swim?" piped in Tanner.

Although it was night it was extremely hot so they all agreed. The boys took off their pants and shirts (except for Garret who hadn't worn one) and jumped in in their boxers. Sarah just took off her shirt and jumped in with them, Hermione fallowed suit.

Swimming up behind Tanner, she filled her mouth up with water and squirted him in the back of the head. It wasn't long before it was an all-out water war.

Hermione shrieked as she felt a hand tighten around her ankle and pull her under water. She thrashed with all her might to no avail, her attacker was much stronger then her. She stopped when she felt their wrist. She opened her eyes to a very blurry version of Isaiah smiling mockingly at her. She struggled once more to push him away, but this time as more of a whack on the head attempt. He merely pulled her closer.

Her heart was beating a million miles a second as he slowly moved his face closer to hers. She hadn't known him very long and was surprised at her own daring as she moved closer and made first contact. She wasn't sure exactly what they were. They had always shared a blade and that seemed to be something. All questions were forgotten as his tongue pressed against her lips for entry. She quickly obliged and allowed him to explore her mouth as she did the same. It all ended to soon for her as they both broke apart and swam to the surface for air.

"Wow." was all Hermione said after catching her breath. She looked around and realized that the water war must have ended the minute she shrieked, as they were all now staring at her.

Everybody was silent before Tanner spoke.

"In… the … nude."

_Idiot_ thought Hermione as she blushed deeper then she had been previously, if possible.

**_Hello, sorry it took so long to update. Somebody, I wont say who cuz that would embarrass my Mum (LOL), thought it would be a good idea to let my 6 year old brother have a turn on the comp. Being the kid he is he found a pretty icon and just kept clicking._**

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all, I wasn't going to update for another day but because I got one review asking me to hurry, I'm doing it now. See the difference 1 review can make? Here you go…**_

Oh, by the way this is still the same night.

Hermione shivered as she ran out of the water over to where her shirt was, or rather, had been.

"TANNER!"

"It wasn't me this time!"

"It was me." Said Isaiah walking towards them. "You would've gotten your shirt soaked and then freeze." She noticed he seemed to be doing okay in his shirt. "As soon as soon as Derek and Sarah stop arguing about how to start it we'll have a fire."

"How very thoughtful." Said Hermione in a sick-sweet sarcastic voice. " Too bad I'm cold now!"

"Guess you'll just have to cuddle up to me then, won't ya?" He offered giving her the same look as when they were in her room.

"Horny bastard. Making me freeze just so he can…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Riiight, C'mon. I think I just saw a spark." With that he grabbed her hand and led her over to where they had built a small fire pit. "What are they arguing about this time." He asked Tanner in a whisper.

"Derek wants to douse it in gasoline."

"Ooo, I'm up for that." Said Garret walking up beside them.

"For crying out loud, I'm cold!" Said Hermione as she grabbed the lighter from Sarah's hand and the matches from Derek's. They both protested at once, but stopped when she started cursing in a language they couldn't understand.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Asked Sarah as Hermione started bashing her lighter against a rock. She smirked when she heard a crack. "That was my best Lighter!" Exclaimed Sarah, but Hermione didn't pay any mind. Instead, she took the lighter in her hands and broke it over the twigs and paper they had gathered to start the fire. She then took out a match, struck it, and lit it.

"There. A compromise." She explained before grabbing her shirt from Isaiah and putting it on a rock near the fire.

Isaiah merely shook his head, sat down and pulled her into his lap.

Garret walked over to the truck that he had drove up in and turned on the radio:

_**"Hello and welcome to Native Noise, the show where we play songs by local bands. I am your host/D.J. Aaron McKnight; tonight we have songs from The exneys, Pup, and Her time to die, but first here's Biting the Bullet with 'Playing in my Pain.'**_

Hermione drifted into a sort of half sleep as the music played, only half registering what was happening around her. Apparently, Derek and Sarah had decided to snog and somebody placed a blanket on her. But like was stated before, she didn't notice.

_Bleeding from the inside_

_I ain't the good guy don't help me_

_Screaming from the torcher_

_On the border of insanity_

Hermione thought that this was a good song and would have to remember to look for the CD later, she never heard the rest of the song as sleep over took her better judgment.

_**There you go, short I know, but I want to save the next part for the beginning of a chapter. Biting the Bullet is the name of my band, just figured now would be as good a time as ever to put a little shameless plug so there it is!**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione inwardly grunted as the feeling of waking up slowly spread through out her brain. She kept her eyes shut in a pointless attempt of falling back to sleep. She felt relaxed as the light wind played across her cheeks and the crickets chirped in the background. Wait- crickets? Wind? Hermione opened her eyes.

"Crap!" she cursed upon seeing her surroundings. She had fallen asleep at the lake... and apparently so had everyone else. Shaking Isaiah awake she started to worry.

"Isaiah, wake up! We fell asleep. Isaiah!"

"Wah, wah? I'm up. I'm up."

"You _have_ to get me home. Now. If my parents come in to wake me up and I'm not there, do you know what will happen?"

"Crap! I gotta get you home now." Said Isaiah hopping up and folding the blanket the two had shared the previous night.

Hermione woke the others and they too began to fret about, cleaning up and such.

"C'mon. What time is it?" asked Isaiah starting the motorcycle.

"5:30. My parents wake me up at ten after, sharp."

"Crap."

Isaiah sped through the streets he knew he could get away with and pushed the speed limits where he normally wouldn't in order to get there in time. When they got close to her house, he had to park a couple houses back in order for the motorcycle not to be heard. Isaiah climbed up the tree first, because he was fastest and pulled her up. No sooner had he done that when the door opened. He immediately dropped to the floor and (because he was still holding her hand from helping her up) took Hermione with him.

"Sweetie?" Questioned Mr. Granger.

Hermione popped her head just above the horizon of her mattress. "Yes Dad?"

"Just came to wake you up Hon. What are you doing on the floor?"

"Looking for a shirt."

"You know that your Mother and I don't like it when you wear clothes from under your bed. See you down stairs."

"'Kay Dad."

As soon as they heard him step on the squeaky step (and last) both burst out laughing.

"Man, that was close!"

"I can't believe we got away with it!"

"Yes, well. We wouldn't have if it wasn't for your quick thinking."

"Why thank you. You better go now, I'll see you…"

"Tomorrow." Said Isaiah kissing her on the cheek.

"Tomorrow."

_**Super short, I know. But worth it, no? Please review, "1234", and all that crap.**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione groaned as she suddenly registered a heavy weight on her torso that made her breathing a little harder to accomplish. She slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by none other then Isaiah. Now, under normal circumstances she would be thrilled, but waking up to a heavy body whose' face was no more then centimeters from your own is a frightening experience.

"WHAT THE-"

"Shh!" commanded Isaiah putting a hand over her mouth. "Morning glory."

"Why, might I ask, are you on top of me?"

"I'm waking you up."

"Well then, good luck with that." She said pushing him away and rolling deeper into her covers.

"Nope, come on, time to be awake!" he said yanking away her covers. Groaning she merely pulled the corner of her sheet off the bed and covered with that. "Up, up, up!" he continued in an over cheerful voice. "Oh, let the sunshine in," he began to sing as he pulled her curtains wide open making Hermione groan some more and roll over again. "and face it with a grin, cuz smilers never loose, and frowners never win. So let the sunshine in!" he finished.

"Where the hell did you pick up that God awful song?"

"Mum used to sing it to me, now get up… unless you want me looking at you in your Pj's, or lack of, all morning."

Hermione fiercely pulled the sheet closer around herself after that remark. The summer nights got to be pretty warm so she had taken to sleeping in just her under garments. Looking at Isaiah, she realized that she might have to change that habit.

"Out."

"You're no fun."

"What are you doing here even?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Well I didn't expect you to be here first thing!"

"Which is why I came when I did. I'm just full of surprises."

"You're full of somthin'"

"Ha ha ha, I'll let you change now."

"Thank you."

**SCENEBREAK **

"So," said Hermione as she walked over to Isaiah who was already sitting on his bike (motorcycle), "where are we going today?"

"Just riding. Later tonight I have a surprise though."

"And how can you be so sure I don't already have plans?"

"Because you never do."

"Good point, let's go."

And they did. They drove for what felt like an endless amount of time, but was really only an hour. They passed houses, pubs, stores, and little patches of fields that had been neglected and grown over with shrubbery. Neither of them talked for the whole ride, they didn't need to. They just rode, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso and him driving and enjoying the feel of her touch, for an hour. Until they finally had to meet up with the others under the bridge.

"You two're late, what was the hold up?" asked Garret as they approached. "Wait! I don't want to know."

"Shut up, it ain't like that." Said Isaiah, a small blush gracing his cheeks.

"Wish I could say the same for them." Said Garret pointing over his back to Sarah and Derek who were heavily snogging. "Ever since last night man…"

"Naked."

"Hey Tanner." Greeted Hermione.

"'Lo Mione."

"How are things going down there?"

"Hey! I'm not_ that_ short."

"Yes, yes you are."

"I should kick your arse."

"Go ahead… if you can reach it."

Tanner merely pouted in an excessive way before calling her a "big meanie". To which she replied, "Better then being a moody midget".

"What ever." said Tanner before wolf whistling at Sarah and Derek. The only response he got was a blush and a finger, resulting in more laughing and more blushing.

"Come my lady." Said Isaiah as he led her over to a spot next to where the new couple were making out. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She replied before leaning into the kiss that he had initiated.

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked Garret signaling Tanner and himself.

"Snog each other." Shouted Isaiah before returning to the kissing. Garret looked a little grossed out at the idea while Tanner wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Out of the corner of her ear, Hermione could hear the discussion that pursued.

"No frikin' way." Started Garret.

"You know you want my sexy body."

"I don't do midgets… or guys."

"Naked. I'm just messing with you. Geez, chill. I wouldn't waste my time on you anyway."

"It's mutual."

Hermione chuckled into Isaiah's lips as the two finished. This was heaven.

_**There you go people! I am updating on Memorial Day so, a couple dots of silence please………… thank you. Now it has come to my attention that a couple of you are queasy with blood, therefore I'm going to try to not mention too much blood. Expect a little remembrance of blood in the next chapter though.**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay all, if you read my other fics you're probably sick of these "author announcements", but this one has to do with the actual story. It was brought to my attention by Lemon Squeegee that I have left a couple holes in my plot. So here are a couple questions I was asked to answer. "Where are Hermione's Parents during the morning in the last chapter?" _**

_**The answer to that is that they were working early. They left a note saying they loved her and all that nice crap that parents do. We all know that Hermione's exterior is a mature, responsible, over analyzing Pre-adult. Her parents know this as well and sometimes forget that she's still a child. All she needed to do was write a note saying that she was going to be out with friends and that she would call if she wasn't going to make it for dinner.**_

"_**Where's Crookshanks?"**_

_**Honestly? I forgot about him. I feel so bad now… I'll make sure to make an excuse for his absence in the next chapter that she's home.**_

"_**Where're Harry and Ron?"**_

_**I wanted this to focus on Hermione and her "secrete summer". Hence the title. If you guys want contact from them so much though, I'll add some letters.**_

"_**What's with the time setting?"**_

_**I have no clue how I came across as skipping months. Here's how it goes. She meets him in the middle of the first week, then a week later we have the lake incident, the next morning is when he's singing to her.**_

"_**Are you going to extend the story into the Hogwarts year?"**_

_**Nope, sorry. If you want a glimpse at what happens seventh year in the same story world you can read my other fic "The Real Me". It'll fill you in a little on future happenings.**_

_**And now on to the chapter! (Yes, there is a chapter!) **_

Hermione pocketed her make-up. Said a respectful good bye to her parents, and ran out her front door where the others were waiting in Garret's truck.

"Where to?" asked Garret from the drivers seat.

"My house." said Sarah.

**SCENEBREAK**

When they got to her house, everybody got out and came in. It was well known fact (as well as joke) that she took the longest to get ready for anything.

"Come with me 'Mione."

Hermione complied, fallowing Sarah into her room and trying, almost failing, at concealing her excitement. After the heavenly snog with Isaiah, he had told her the surprise: underground concert. It turned out that some friends of his were playing in the basement of some shop and gave him free admission for him and his friends.

"Here, try this on." Said Sarah throwing a pair of dark gray, ripped pants. "Tonight, you dress in style."

"So you're saying I don't normally dress well. I'm hurt, really."

"Shut up."

"Finally!" exclaimed Derek as the girls exited the bedroom.

"Shut up, you love me." Replied Sarah placing a small peck on his cheek.

"Uck, enough with the loviness. Can we go now?"

"Yes, poor Isaiah, all alone." said Garret mockingly.

"Who's alone?" asked Isaiah pulling Hermione possessively closer to him. "Oh, I forgot, you have Tanner. BEFORE, you begin to uselessly defend yourself I'd like to state that all of us know the truth, no use fighting it. So let's go to the concert!"

**_I'm trying a new approach of being_** **_short, but consistent, what do you guys think? Oh, and would you guys be okay with it if Garret and Tanner tuned out to really be gay? Dunno, I just think it might be funny._**

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's playing?" asked Hermione from her spot in the bed of the truck.

"A couple bands; R 5 8, MeRl, Biting the Bullet-"

"Hey! I heard those guys on the radio the other night."

"I know, I was there."

"We have a couple hours before we need to be there." Said Garret from the drivers seat.

"Why'd we leave so early again?" asked Sarah.

"Because we were bored… and we were pretty sure you'd take longer then you did."

"Garret, you're lucky you're driving or I would hit you _so_ hard right now."

"Let's stop off at Isaiah and mine's house." Suggested Tanner.

"Wait, you're living with Isaiah? How's that work?"

"Technically he's living with me, I'm older."

"You're older?"

"The oldest in our little group."

"That's just a little bit funny."

"Shuddup or you can wait outside."

**SCENEBREAK**

The small apartment was messy to say the least, empty pizza boxes and clothes were scattered all about. It seemed they had done this before as all the junk was unceremoniously thrown in a closet.

"So… truth or dare?"

"Why not."

They all sat down in a sort of circle with Sarah in Derek's lap, Hermione leaning onto Isaiah's leg, and Garret and Tanner sitting in random spots around them.

"Tanner, T. or D.?" asked Derek.

"D."

"Kiss Garret."

"I'm going to use my first chicken on that one."

"Lame-O."

"Fine. Derek, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Garret."

"I'm gonna use a chicken."

"I'm feeling very unloved over here." Interrupted Garret. At this, Sarah reached over and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing!"

She then kissed his elbow. "There, now shut up so we can hurry up and embarrass Hermione."

_**Okay all; I'm going to stop there. Ya wanna know why? Cuz I'm bad! And… uh… I'm not sure what to do next… (blush) any ideas? For truths and dares that is, I will warn you that somewhere in the game Tanner and Garret will kiss. The bands I listed at the top are actual bands except for MeRl. I'm not sure how I came up with that one, you can use it if you want, BUT THE REST ARE MINE!**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got out for summer holiday so I've been goofing off… and I was grounded…. Stupid principal… she really needs to stop catching me. I did the old "underwear on the flagpole" joke. It's a classic! She has no appreciation for pranks….**_

"Good idea. Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Derek.

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Michel Berkly, in primary school. He stole it, just because I caught him looking up my skirt and everybody found out."

"So he _kissed_ you?"

"When you're seven it seems like the best revenge."

"You were lip-raped!" Exclaimed Sarah suddenly, "He stole your lip-ginity!"

"Don't worry, I survived. I'm here today aren't I? Anyway, Garret truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Snog Tanner."

"You guys aren't going to give up are you?"

"Nope."

"Never."

Shaking his head and sighing he turned to Tanner. He reached down with his large skinny guitar playing hands and cupped his cheek before putting his other hand on the little of his back and pulling him into a steamy kiss that escalated into mutual groans from each side as they pulled each other closer, ripping at the back of the others shirt before either remembered that they had an audience.

"Mmm, yummy." Commented Tanner.

"Woo, that was hot!" said Sarah.

"Er-Isaiah, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Skinny Dip."

"In what water?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that…" Said Garret in false innocence, "We'll just have to squirt you with the super soakers…"

"I hate you…"

"Strip pretty boy."

Hermione was pretty sure a Weasley somewhere was missing their blush as she could feel herself wearing it as she looked everywhere but (no pun intended) up at Isaiah who was now stripping.

"Come on 'Mione, blush later. We need to go get the water guns." Said Tanner grabbing her wrist. He led her to a small broom closet where two super soakers were stored. He quickly grabbed both and filled them up in the sink. "Pump them up about 40 times, we want this to sting."

After doing so they both walked the short walk (about 5 steps) into the living room. Hermione was grateful to find his back turned to her._ He's got a nice ass._ Tanner looked over at her and raised up three fingers. Then two. Then one. Then none.

"Ahhh! CRAP! SHIT THIS HURTS! HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU PUMP IT UP?" Screamed Isaiah while flailing around the room trying to dodge their fire.

_**There you are, the latest chapter. Oh and I found the name of the dude that I picture Isaiah looking like: Teddy Geiger. Google him if you want.**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	9. MeRl and R 5 8

_**Hello! I'm going through and updating all my fics so yeah…**_

"_Ahhh! CRAP! SHIT THIS HURTS! HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU PUMP IT UP?" Screamed Isaiah while flailing around the room trying to dodge their fire._

Hermione, although she knew she should feel bad for him and probably stop, couldn't help but to laugh and spray him all the more.

"THIS IS SO FRIGGIN' CHEAP! SHIT! OUCH, DAMMIT STOP!"

"No can do, have to fulfil the dare." Said Tanner yet even as the words left his mouth the water guns began to loose pressure, until they were doing nothing more then drizzling. Tanner started to pump his up again but Isaiah quickly grabbed it from him.

"Nope." Then looking at his watch he added, "I should have just enough time to get dressed before we should leave."

All, save for Isaiah, went out to the truck to wait. Soon Isaiah joined the group and they were off. They were there soon enough and waited with the small mob that had formed around the door of the building where the show was.

"'Saiah!" shouted an unidentified voice from the crowd. **(Pronounced Zay-ah)**

"Tarren!" said Isaiah greeting the owner of the voice as it emerged from the mob. "How are you man?"

"Good man, good. You came to see my awesome-ness in action, huh?"

"Nah, just had nothing better to do."

"Thanks, you're so encouraging."

"Somebody's got to keep your head from swelling too much."

"Whatever. Ah! And this is the lovely lady Hermione I presume." He said dramatically while bowing and brushing his lips against her hand.

Everybody chuckled before Isaiah said, "You'll have to forgive him, he's a bit of a…"

"'Psycho-renegade-old-fashioned-punk-rocker' is how I believe you described me at Christmas." Offered Tarren. "Anybody got a lighter?" he asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Here." Said Derek handing him a blue one.

"You guys want one?" he offered. They all reached out and grabbed one, even Hermione._ Might as well._ Secretly she was also thinking of the pain it would cause her father if he found out. His father was highly against it, both because he had wanted to be a doctor for a time and knew the full damage it could cause, and because his father had died of lung cancer as a result of it. The thoughts were venom in her mind that strangely satisfied her, in a sharp way.

She deeply inhaled what she had thought of for many years as a 'Death tube' or 'Cancer stick' and struggled to hold back the coughing that itched at the back of her throat. It wasn't very pleasant, smoking, but she didn't care. The venom on her head kept her from stopping.

Soon Tarren disappeared; saying he had to go set up, and not long after the doors opened and everyone went inside. It was a large room with a concrete floor and no chairs that waited on the other side for them. A medium sized stage was set up along the far wall and upon it was a sole woman with sort spiky purple/green hair wearing a torn tank top over a white tank top and a frayed purple/green plaid skirt.

"Dear hated, dear supposed scum of the earth, dear 'lost youth'. You have come here tonight to be away from the scrutinizing eyes of the hypocritical majority that roams today. Your peers, your teachers, your lawmakers, and even more commonly your parents. So, let the Rot Rock begin. Dear forgotten, I present R 5 8!"

The mob began to howl as the band came on stage and started to play:

_Run away, I'm all alone but that's okay_

_Turn around, I'm gonna leave this stupid town_

_Let it go, just ganna head to let you know_

_I don't care, cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_Now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_It started out, didn't know what to expect_

_It ended hard and he wanted to forget_

_She was the girl he had always dreamed about_

_He got the balls to finally ask her out_

_Shot him down, broke his heart, broke his heart (broke his heart)_

_Standing there all alone and he's all alone again, again._

_Run away, (hey!) I'm all alone but that's okay_

_Turn around, I'm gonna leave this stupid town_

_Let it go, just ganna head to let you know_

_I don't care, cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_Now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_He packs his bags and now he's out the door_

_His sweet Suzan, bug's from seventy-four_

_He tried to leave and got into his car_

_The tier's flat and he's hitting it too far_

_Tried to leave-_

_No one know, no one cares (no one cares)_

_Sick of any, sick of it_

_And He's all alone again, again_

_Run away, (hey!) I'm all alone but that's okay_

_Turn around, I'm gonna leave this stupid town_

_Let it go, just ganna head to let you know_

_I don't care, cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_Now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_Run away!_

_I'm all alone but that's okay._

_Turn around_

_I'm gonna leave this stupid town_

_Let it go_

_Just ganna head to let you know_

_I don't care_

_Cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_Now I'm gone and it's your fault_

_I've got to get away, Run away_

_I've got to get away, Run away_

_I've got to get away, Run away_

Everybody roared again as they walked off stage in a very 'going to tackle and hoot at each other as soon as we're off stage and then join the rest of you in the crowd' way.

"And now MeRl!"

Another group came on stage:

"_I'm gonna draw a picture_

_A picture with a twist_

_I'll draw it with a razor blade_

_I'll draw it on my wrist"_

The lead singer started this in a whispered chant. The second time the bass player started chanting to except he was a millisecond behind him. They chanted five times, enough for all four members to join in-all a millisecond after the one before them- and then repeat it one last time. Then they were quiet. Then the lead electric started a mellow entrancing melody.

"_With a itty-bitty blade, I cut 'pain' into my arm_

_A little loss of blood never did no one no harm_

_A paper cut away from death!_

_A millimeter from the final test!_

_The control, I feel so…_

Then they started to shout:

_In this fake world, the only truth is death!_

_The only promise is pain!_

_I've told you this but you. don't. care!_

_Shuddup! What do you care? It's nothing all right!_

_It's just- (like a paper cut) yeah, a really big paper cut!_

_No, I don't need help! YOU need help._

_Fuck that! You're going to put into some 'facility' cuz you don't like who I am?_

_Cuz of a paper cut?_

_**Okay, the beginning of the concert: About time! I don't know why but this story seems to be moving at a slower pace. Oh well, The songs are written by me, but the song sang by MeRl was inspiered by a poem written by gothica122. I hope she's not mad at me for useing it! And the song sang by R 5 8 belongs to R 5 8! R&R.**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	10. BTB and ShAtter

_**Sooo, here's the second half of the concert. **_

"WOOOOO!" Yelled Hermione with the rest of the crowd.

"Here's 'Her Time To Die'!" Announced the same voice that had introduced the others.

A group nine people walked onto the stage, all mixed in race and gender. A large black man with dread locks wearing lime green pants and his chest covered in tattoo's stepped up to the mike.

"_You don't like what you see_

_No, you don't like me_

_I'm the guy you warned your kid about_

_I'm the guy that gets on stage and shouts!_

_I'm the guy whose parents kicked him out_

_Yeah that's me!"_

Then a white girl with a green Mohawk grabbed the mike:

"_I'm a quiet kind of deadly_

_Like the bullet from a silenced gun_

_The one you don't have time to dodge_

_Once the trigger is pulled_

_I'm the living shroud; the Lithifold_

_On a dark night_

_Hold your precious head tight_

_As I release the demons from my head_

_Into your bed-BAM! You're dead._

"_You will jump at shadows_

_And scream at strangers_

_Thanks to the paranoia that I can create _

_I'm the wind that will leave cuts with my words so subtle and sharp_

_You can't hide from me in the dark_

_I will find you_

"_That's not a threat, It's a guarantee."_

_No, forget you. Remember me._

"_You don't like what you see_

_No, you don't like me_

I'm the guy you warned your kid about 

_I'm the guy that gets on stage and shouts!_

_I'm the guy whose parents kicked him out_

_Yeah that's me!"_

"_I'm the poison you can't smell taste or see_

_And there is no antidote for me_

_There is no where you can hide from me_

_I have no boundaries_

_You can't ignore the threat that radiates from me_

_Like an aura, let me point it out for ya_

_It's pure paranoia that flows from your aura"_

_**(Okay, this song is crap unless it's actually being sung so… I'm going to skip strait to the end.)** _

Hermione shouted politely (only in the world of rock is there such a thing) as the band finished. They were good… in their own way.

"Okay, we're taking a ten minute piss break then we'll get back with 'Sh_A_TTeR' and 'B.T.B.'." Said a voice from a speaker some where.

"I don't need to pee, do you?" Asked Isaiah wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not really wh-" Hermione stopped at the glint in his eyes. "Very well then, let's go."

Grabbing her hand he led her to a small cubby in front of two doors, one an exit and the other a supply closet by the looks of it. Swiftly he turned to her and she found herself cornered against one of the walls. Not that she minded…

His lips found hers and they instantly meshed, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer and her hand equally anxious as they ran through his thick luxurious hair.

"_I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, closer you eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right"_

She began to nibble on his bottom lip as he tugged her shirt off. He groaned in pleasure before lifting her up against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss more vigorously. It seemed as the seconds went on they each wanted each other more. At least, that's how it was for Hermione.

"I want to hold you close, soft breast, beating heart 

_As I whisper in your ears_

_I want to fucking tear you apart."_

She gently bit his lip and jerked him closer, attacking instantly with a lustful mouth and making slow hum-like noises. His fingers numbly fumbled over her bra strap-

"My poor virgin eyes!"

Both heads turned away from their source of pleasure to see a very pink Tanner.

"Uh, hey guys. Umm… the others sent me to find you, the next band is coming up and… well never mind the band you two seem perfectly occupied so. Yeah."

Isaiah grunted and looked down while placing Hermione back on the ground. "No, we're coming…"

After swiftly putting her shirt on they walked back to the others.

"What were you two doing?" asked Derek suggestively. Isaiah just wiggled his eyebrows in the same manner. "Oh God, I was just kidding…"

"Sh_A_TTeR!"

"This is Terren's band." Hermione heard Isaiah whisper into her ear. She looked and sure enough there was Terren playing a Bass Guitar like no manana.

_**(I'm just going to write a paragraph or two of each song from now on.)**_

_"Lord forgive me, I have sinned_

_I slain an angle today_

_I didn't mean to do it_

_but I did anyway_

_I broke her wings and threw them away_

_Ruined the pure white with my dirty ways_

_Oh lord, I slain an angle today."_

"_I can't stop myself_

_To damn much lust_

_I want to hurt you in the best possible way_

_I want to feel you_

_Inside and out_

_I want your blood to boil_

_Scream my name, shout!"_

_"I want to rip you to shreds!_

_Tear your skin from your bones!_

_I'll eat you alive!_

_I want to hurt you in the most pleasurable way!_

_Walk to me, fucking Masochist!_

_You like the way I hurt you!" _

_"Lord forgive me, I have sinned _

_I slain an angle today_

_I didn't mean to do it_

_But I did anyway_

_I broke her wings and threw them away_

_Ruined the pure white with my dirty ways_

_Oh lord, I slain an angle today."_

As the song ended another round of shouts came and went.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, get out! Cause here comes 'Biting The Bullet'!"

_"Where does it star and where does it end?_

_When it all stops will I have a friend?_

_Bloodlust forming in my head_

_I'm numb_

_Between alive and dead"_

"_Dark figures coming after me_

_Frustration clouding all I see_

_I'm heading to my doom with a capital 'D'"_

"_Why can't I keep the demons inside_

_It's like you pull a trigger when you attack my pride_

_They say mess with the bull and you get the horns_

_Mess with this bull and I'll break your fucking skull!"_

"_Cuz I'm a soldier marching through the mud and rain_

_Ignoring all my fears and all my pain_

_I barely bleed, I never feel_

_I'm on the attack, I only kill_

_The dread in your eyes becomes my thrill"_

"_The angst leaking out of my head_

_Onto my hands as I reach inside your bed_

_You won't know why I'm doing it_

_Cuz it's all in my head."_

"Did you have fun?" Isaiah asked as he dropped her off a couple blocks from her house that night.

"Absolutely! The concert was good too…" she answered slyly.

"Maybe we'll do that some more tomorrow…"

"Aww, I have to wait that long?" she joked before leaning in and giving him a slow kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then… "

"Until then, I bid thee farewell."

"Whatever, goodnight."

"Night."

_**There you go! He song lyrics from the little snogging session is from a song called "Tear you apart" by "She Wants Revenge" any other songs were written by me. Now push the button! You know you want too… it's calling you…**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	11. Dun dun DUN!

**_Blue: Umm, hey all! (dodges flying fruit) I'm Sorry! - Don't kill me please?_**

**_A lot of people have been complaining about the group cutting at the beginning of the fic, I really didn't want to, but I guess I'm going to have to tell you all the reasoning I did that. Cutting is a private thing, I should know, but there are special cases._**

**_I did and still do cut. This is the part where I'm supposed to issue a warning that cutting is dangerous and that you should seek professional help; I think that'd be hypocritical though. I'm not, however, indorsing it. It is painful, and if you really want to hurt that bad getting in a fight is a better way of doing it. I live in a dumb ass hippie town so that option isn't open to me. Anyway, the reason it started that way was actually a tribute to an old friend of mine. Let's call him Bob._**

**_One day Bob walked in on me cutting, and our story would end here except that he was rolling his sleeve up when he saw me and therefore I saw the fresh scabs. We came to an understanding an eventually became friends. And then something different. We connected on a totally different level. I dunno… like it was deeper then being lovers (which we weren't). Then it got to the point where we would 'help' each other. We'd cut each other. He's the reason I'm here today. He convinced me that if I killed myself so many people would loose so much. The bastard brought up my family. He knew that if nothing else I couldn't abandon my siblings. It kills me everyday to know that I couldn't do the same for him. He tried to seriously off himself about a year ago. He's in a medical ward now. Well that's the last I heard at least._**

**_With the group cutting I guess I was just trying to recreate that. Nothing's ever as good as the original tough…_**

**_Well… now you know._**

_**Peace,**_

**_Lbw. _**

Hermione awoke, for the second time that summer, with a heavy weight upon her. This time, as she was half expecting it, she didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Zayah… Gidoff…" She mumbled.

"Nuh-uh. You're comfy…" Was the muffled answer, as Isaiah nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Stop, that tickles…" She said grinning in spite of herself. "At least stop smushing me…," "Thank you." She finished after he rolled off to the side.

"We have to get up eventually…"

"Eventually is a long time away so let me sleep." She replied stubbornly. She heard Isaiah chuckle before she was suddenly very cold. "Hey!"

"C'mon Mione. When did you start wearing P.j.s?" He added as an afterthought.

"When you decided to start blessing me with your presence in the mornings."

"Well… that sucks arse…" He Trailed off.

"Is something wrong? You seem awfully quiet today…"

"I have some bad news Mione… Well… School is starting and I go to a privet school… It's over in America. I won't be able to see you…"

"Oh but that's okay!" Said Hermione suddenly, "I go to a privet school too, so-"

"It's more then that." Continued Isaiah voice full of gloom. "Directly after that I'm taking an internship…" He left the sentence hang in the air knowing he didn't need to finish.

"W-what are you going to be interning?"

"Teaching, it's going to take three years of in-class work and one hands on year being a student teacher."

"I see… Does the rest of the gang know?"

"They've known since I got my acceptance letter in the post. Back when summer started."

A long moment of awkward silence fallowed while both looked down at the floor, wishing there was a way around it all.

"So that leaves us-"

"A month and a half."

**_Short chapter I know, but very important._**

**_-Lbw._**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all, sorry if this seems to be rushed, but I need to hurry up and get this story done so that my other fic, set in this universe but a couple years later, can move on. So, this also means that anything you want to see happen, goofy serious whatever, isn't going to happen in this fic. I will, however, try to fit it into the before mentioned other fic. I plan on ending this fic within 3 chapters.

It had been one week exactly since Hermione had found out about the short amount of time before she would never see Isaiah again. She had accepted it with dull recognition and had put a lot of effort into not thinking about it since. At the moment the rest of the gang including herself, were at Tanner and Isaiah's house watching the tube and munching on chips.

"Oi, we're running low on chips and salsa." Said Isaiah suddenly.

"Then go get some more." Derek replied blandly throwing the empty chip bag at him.

"What makes you think I want to get up?" He said tightening his grip around Hermione's waist.

"I'll do it." Said Tanner with what Hermione thought to be a little over acted agitation.

"I'll come too." Said Garret getting up.

"Why?" Sarah asked with a calculating look on her face.

"The salsa's on the top shelf, however will he reach it?" That comment got him a firm punch in the stomach as Tanner couldn't reach his head.

"Those two are such idiots." Said Sarah as the two mentioned exited the room.

"Ah, but they're our idiots love."

SCENEBREAK 

"What is he doing? Don't do that, you'll get caught! Bloody wops, I told them. Didn't I tell them?" Exclaimed Isaiah at the tube a couple minutes later.

"Of course love, I don't know why they don't listen." Said Hermione sarcastically.

Derek, not picking up on the sarcasm, hit himself on the head while saying, "Maybe because they can't hear you?"

"Derek."

"Yes love?"

"You're an idiot." Said Sarah before kissing him on the crown of his head. "Speaking of idiots, where're Tanner and Garret?"

"Dunno." Said Derek.

"Well go find out."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because we voted."

"When?"

"All in favor of Derek going?" Three hands shot up in the air. "Just now."

Derek, seeming to have no other choice, got up and left the room mumbling things this author is sure she would be grounded for saying in front of her Mum.

"What the fuck!?" The shout came a moment later. Immediately three bodies were up and running into the kitchen. When Hermione saw what all the fuss was about she wanted to laugh, but as Isaiah and Sarah had beaten her to it, she merely joined in with all the more mirth.

There, on the kitchen floor, was tanner on top of Garret. Tanner's shirt was off while Garrets pants looked as if they'd been in the process of being unbuttoned. Garrets hair was sticking up in every which direction and tanner's normally pale face was flushed. Both were looking up at the others with looks that clearly said, "Oh shit." It probably didn't help that in between the laughing Sarah was jumping up and down yelling, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

After all the laughing stopped and clothes were restored to their proper and upright positions Tanner stammered out an explanation that nobody was able to understand and it seemed as if he was not able to repeat it.

"Okay, to save Tanner and Garret from further embarrassment, let's just say that Garret was tripping and grabbed Tanners-"

"I knew it!"

"I don't like that story." Said Derek.

"Okay, how about a Hiliopath showed up an-"

"I knew it!"

"That one's worse then the last 'Zaiah."

"How about-"

"Fine we'll tell you! Goddamn…" Said Tanner. "We've been dating since the concert."

"I knew it!"

"We heard you all fifty times before Sarah."

"And yet I never get tired of saying it."

"Come on, we're missing the show." Said Isaiah with a lop-sided grin putting his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "Grab the chips 'n salsa would you? For real this time!"

Hermione, Isaiah, Sarah, and Derek left the kitchen laughing. A couple of minutes later Garret and Tanner walked into the living room and sat at opposite ends of the room.

"Oh, come on you guys! We know you're together! Snog, cuddle, we don't give a crap! It's just dumb to pretend that nothings happened." Said Sarah.

"You just want to bask in your correctness."

"So?"

That having been said a very red faced Tanner went and sat on a very red faced Garret's lap.

"Stop grinning like that." Said Tanner to Sarah, who was indeed grinning like a fool. This only made her grin more.

"Idiot."

_**Ah, tis Vair sweet, no?**_

_**Lbw.**_


	13. Chapter 13

'Ello. Just a warning there will be cutting in this chapter. That is all… or is it? (DUN DUN DUN!) Oh, wait, it is. Damn…

"Hermy!"

"Tanner! If you call me that one more time!" Yelled Hermione out of her window. Her parents were at work (again) and she had been relaxing.

"Fine then, I guess you'll miss out on the going away party then."

"And when is this party?" She asked hanging out of the window.

"Let me in and I might tell you."

SCENEBREAK 

Hermione barely noticed the scenery flying by as she clung to Isaiah on the back of his bike. Her fingers were becoming red and numb from the cold air rushing by. She could stick her hands into Isaiah's coat pocket and they would be warmed, but she didn't want to. The numb… wasn't so bad…

_I will not cry, I will not cry…_

Nobody smiled when they arrived, well, they did, but it was more of a smile one cancer patient would give to another. They put on a movie and watched it. At some point the razors.

It was just like the first time, the others pulled out their own blades, and Hermione and Isaiah shared…

She sat in his lap and this time she guided his hand. She waited patiently for him to apply the pressure, he didn't.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"Too late." She said bitterly before pushing down on his hand. She smiled as the burn came and the smell of blood flew to her nose. _I will not cry, I will not cry…_

"'Mione, I… I'm sorry…"

Will not cry, I will not cry… 

"Don't bother."

She didn't speak another word all night until it was time to get home. Isaiah met her up in her room and they talked for a while, avoiding the subject that was on both of their minds. Eventually they were just laying down on her bed mumbling to each other. Then Hermione fell asleep. Through her dream a dark haired Angle appeared and kissed her on the forehead before saying: "Good bye 'Mione. Take care of yourself… I love you…"

Will not cry… 

(SNIFF)()(SNIFF)()(SNIFF)()(SNIFF)()(SNIFF)()SNIFF)()(SNIFF)()(SNIFF)()(SNIFF)

"'Mione! Mione, wake up!"

Hermione's heart jumped as the usual calling came. It sunk even further then before when she realized the call was not coming from the mellow voice she was used to, but a rough, lazy one.

"What are you doing here Garret?" She asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Is Isaiah here?" He asked climbing through the window. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Isaiah did it with well-practiced grace, whereas Garret almost fell over.

_I will not cry, I will not cry…_

"No, why?"

"We can't find him any where… His trunk and suitcases are gone as well…"

_Will not cry…_

"He… left?"

"It looks like it… listen, don't be a stranger okay? You're still welcome to come by the house alright?"

"Okay…"

It was like she was back on the bike again, numbness, but instead of her hands it started at her brain. She didn't notice when Garret left. She moved in a dream-like state, she woke up in front of her full-length mirror, her door locked and a razor in her hand.

She took her shirt off and turned around so that she could see her lower back in the reflection. She reached her arm around, it was awkward, but worked, and began to add to the chaos that already existed: skulls, phrases (including several "in the nude"s), random designs. On a bare spot a little ways up she took her time cutting a deep, precise heart, in the middle she put his initials, to scar forever the summer no one could ever know about, her secret summer.

She cried.

So sad… and I'm afraid it won't get better. The true ending of Isaiah and Hermione (be it good or bad) is going to be in "The Real Me". In the Prequel (this) there is only one chapter left. I already have it written and it will probably be posted when this is. Please read and review.

_**Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione looked at the blade glimmering from the rare light that filtered in through the small crack in the hinges of the broom cupboard in Tanners house. Terren was living here now…

So many memories around this small area. Isaiah and herself had been caught by a very red faced Sarah once in here, on the other side of the door was where they had all caught Garret and Tanner for the first time. Now it was time for one last memory.

She brought the blade slowly to her wrist, she made a light cut, she had shaving cuts deeper, and then tilted the razor and, using the corner, slowly scraped the inside of the small wound. It hurt; it felt-bumpy was the only way to explain it.

She could feel herself smiling that crazy smile again and tears were rolling down her face. Not because she was sad, she was pretty sure at least, but because it hurt. The numb was nice, but pain let's you know you're alive. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not… and that made her smile again…

**SCEANBREAK()(SNIFF)()**

Hermione laughed easily with Ginny, she was the best (female) friend she had. She had gotten here only yesterday, but was already falling into her old pattern of forgetting home.

"It's not funny Hermione!" Screeched Ginny red faced.

"I'm sorry, it's not. You want some real advice? Move on. No guy is worth this much trouble."

"Really? I know of a certain boy who might change your mind." Hermione's heart stopped as Ginny gave her what she guessed to be a knowing grin. _She can't know, can she?_ "Don't play all ignorant, I know you have a thing for Ron."

"Oh." Her heart beating returned to normal. "You're being ridiculous, all we ever do is fight when Harry's not around and even when Harry is here we fight."

"What's all that noise? Sounds like dad!"

"They must have returned, come on, let's go greet Harry."

They walked down the stairs to find a very narrow-eyed Ms. Weasley eyeing a very dodgy looking Mr. Weasley. Hermione smiled at Harry who smiled back, she didn't need to look to know that Ginny was blushing.

"Tell me _what_, Arthur?" Said Ms. Weasley in a dangerous tone.

"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just- but I've had words with them-"

"What have they done this time? If it's got to do anything with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" She said trying to avoid the confrontation.

"He knows where he's sleeping," Said Ron bluntly, "in my room, he slept there last-"

"We can all go," She said pointedly.

Ron quickly caught on and the four of them (Ginny, Ron, Harry, and herself) Went too Ron's room. Ginny and Ron got in a petty argument and Hermione asked Harry about his summer. The best way to avoid suspicion was to bring the general subject up yourself. Ron almost bringing up Sirius saved her from lying about hers.

She didn't tell them, they didn't need to know. She would never be able to forget her summer, not just because it was scared into her skin, but because it was scared into her heart. Forever and always it would be her secret summer.

**_OMG! I'm done! My first fic ended! HOOWAH! Who's da biiitch now?! lol anyway, this was really only a prequel to "The Real Me" if you like this story you should check it out, as I'm planning on bringing Isaiah into it._**

_**Peace&Love**_

_**Death&Pain**_

_**-Lbw. **_


End file.
